Honey your killing me
by xXNinXGalXx
Summary: "Mark my words Uchiha you will regret this", Sakura has been used by Sasuke, later she finds out she is pregnant with his child BUT will she tell him? Sakura wants Sasuke to suffer BUT the tables are turned. Will Sakura survive hell? Will Sasuke change?


**My new story "Honey your killing me!" Hope u like it, like i really really hope you do!**

* * *

Sakura sighed, almost everything was back to normal, Sasuke had come back and was as cold as ever although now he seemed to pay attention to his fangirls, well everyone gained hormones one day. Though sometimes she wished Sasuke would look at her in that way. She still loved him yet it felt as if he did not feel the same way, so Sakura did what she did best and avoided it. Recently Sasuke's behaviour had changed towards her, he would pay attention and make her feel special.

The thing that scared her was that Sasuke acted like that with almost every girl but nevertheless Sakura loved him and there was not much she could do, except to give in. After all she had no choice, she had grown into a fine young woman though Sakura could not move on from Sasuke, whatever she tried was hopeless. Sakura hated being like this especially when she knew Sasuke was a **player.**

* * *

_6 months later_

"You should know by now Sakura that I only use women, it's not like I'm planning on settling down, you shouldn't have been so hopeful" Sasuke remarked coldly as tears poured down Sakura's face, he silently watched with no remorse. "This is all a game to you!" Sakura half accused and half questioned, "Mark my words Sasuke Uchiha, there will be a day where you will regret this" Sakura whispered in the most deadly voice she could conjure as she turned on her heel and headed towards her home.

* * *

Sakura recently had been feeling sick, she'd also had the craving to eat foods that she did not usually eat, but no matter how much Sakura denied it no she was sure that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child. The tears poured freely down her face, what would she be thought of. "I can't do this, I can't deal with this I'm only sixteen" Sakura whispered to herself. Suddenly a thought came across Sakura "I won't be alone anymore" and that thought alone was what brought a smile upon her face, and anyway no one really _had_ to know.

* * *

_2 months later_

Sakura had gone for a checkup since she decided she was starting to grow large at an alarming rate. Sakura wore a big coat to cover up the bump of her stomach. As she reached the counter she requested for Tsunade. Tsunade looked quite surprised but she loved Sakura like she would love her own daughter, so she decided to do her a favour and leave her be, besides she already looke so stressed and tired. "congratulations" Tsunade finally said, "You are pregnant with twins". Sakura's emerald eyes widened, her mouth twitching up into a small smile "Twins?" she whispered in a questionable manner.

* * *

_7 months later_

Sakura had given birth to her twin sons, one had bluish black hair like Sasuke while the other had a more purplish tint. the one with purple hair had black eyes like his father while the other had beautiful emerald ones like his mother. Both of them had hair that stuck up like their father. "Akihiko and Akihito" Sakura whispered as she placed a kiss upon each of their foreheads.

* * *

_1 year later_

"Say ah" Sakura said sweetly as she fed her baby boys, they both did and munched happily on their food, suddenly there was a knock on her door. "I wonder who that could be" Sakura asked herself, she opened it only to be met by the most **_emo_**tionless face in history. "Sasuke" She gritted out. "Sakura, you are needed for a mission, it is highly dangerous and therefore we require a medic" Sasuke explained. "I can't" Sakura replied simply,"I've already explained to Tsunade". "You have to Sakura, Tsunade has said that your financial status is decreasing rapidly" Sasuke said in a firm tone. "Well i don't really ca-"

"Mama" Akihiko chanted out, this caused Sakura to freeze up, "What was that?" Sasuke questioned narrowing his eyes. "Nothing that includes you" Sakura remarked rudely as she attempted to shut the door in his face, he stopped it with his foot while Akihiko ran to his mother, he grabbed her leg and said "Akihito, keeps thowing food at me". Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the child's appearance, he had hair exactly like himself although the eyes obviously belonged to Sakura.

He was shocked as another child appeared though this one had eyes like him and a mixture of his and Sakura's hair colour. "I can't just leave them here" Sakura whispered sadly as each child argued amongst themselves."You didn't tell me" Sasuke shouted furiously as he watched the two children that obviously were his, Sakura's fearful expression suddenly dissolved into a satisfied one. "I do believe I said that you would regret this one day" Sakura said in a confident voice. Suddenly Sasuke started smirking "Actually _you_ will regret this" he said in a smug tone.

"WHAT!" Sakura said bewildered, "Well your current financial status suggests you are not able to look after children, therefore I gain the children" Sasuke remarked. "But who will take care of them?" Sakura questioned. "That's where Karin comes in handy" Sasuke said. "B-but you can't, their my children, they **NEED** me!'" Sakura screamed as tears poured down her face. "Mama what's wrong" Akihiko asked cutely. "It's nothing, let's finish breakfast okay" Sakura said still thinking Sasuke could not take them away from her. But she was wrong, from this moment on her life would be **HELL!**


End file.
